Jugar para ganar
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Justamente, es que Tony siempre supo jugar y Maxxie nunca quiso perder. Maxxie/Tony. 2x1. Oneshot, Lemon.


**Disclaimer. **Nada de lo que puedas reconocer me pertenece.  
**Advertencia.** Slash (relación hombre/hombre). Lenguaje burdo. Lemmon. Si algo de esto no te gusta, ¡vete, cordero de Dios, todavía puedes huir!

A Alikum, que me convenció al final (no fue tan difícil) de publicarlo aunque sé que me voy a arrepentir.  
Voy a seguir hasta que te gusten.

**Jugar para ganar  
**

Es esa sonrisa, esa puta sonrisa canalla otra vez, esa por donde se asoma el viejo Tony, el de antes, el que te apretaba el miembro en el medio de la clase y se reía, _eh, ¿ya se te paró?, _el que se hacía el superado en todo y vivía para jugar. Justamente, es que Tony siempre supo jugar y Maxxie nunca quiso perder, ni siquiera para verlo sentarse a su lado, la vista fija en el suelo, _¿sabes? A lo mejor no tienes tetas, pero la tienes más grande que Anwar, y mucho más grande que Sid, _y luego, y en seguida esa jodida sonrisa. La sonrisa de siempre, la que es como una ficha de luz con cableado por dentro de la piel que va directo hasta los ojos. La sonrisa que es como apretar fuerte con los labios la palabra picardía, la metafísica picardía, el abstracto picardía. La sonrisa que es nada más que la curvatura de la comisura izquierda del labio hacia arriba. Eso, nada más, si hasta es jodido para sonreír.

Quiere decirle algo que sea una explosión de ingenio, algo que lo haga ver más listo de lo que se cree, algo que le deje sin palabras, aunque al Tony de antes nadie lo callaba si no era con un beso.  
El Tony de ahora es algo raro, es mucho más callado, incluso introvertido, como si fuera ensimismado por la vida. Se come el orgullo antes del desayuno y después de la cena y es lento hasta para mirar. Se le apagaron las risas como explosión de estruendo, y le ha sujetado la mano. ¡Mierda, que le ha sujetado la mano en el autobús! Y mierda, que Maxxie se la ha dejado pasar porque se sentía jodidamente bien, como el frío y el calor acariciándose con miedo, un miedo que tiene mucho que ver con los autos que pasan del otro lado del cristal de la ventanilla y poco con sujetarse las manos entre ellos pensándose como algo más que el Tony y el Maxxie de la rutina.  
El Tony de ahora…, pero de repente se le ha metido en la cabeza que ya no quiere nada de esto, nada de lo nuevo, que no es lo suficientemente versátil, mucho que le pese, y quiere recuperar lo de antes. Y sonríe, Tony sonríe y triunfa, aunque no lo sepa. Maxxie sabe mucho por los dos, aunque suene extraño que entre todos, Maxxie.

Siempre han sido un grupo, uno de esos como los Mosqueteros, pero multiplicados. Siempre han ido en paquete y todos para uno y lo que sea, pero es que a veces hay como una frontera, como un límite, no de los naturales, esos que en el medio tienen un río o una cadena montañosa. Más bien como un meridiano, una línea imaginaria que dice que Tony va con Sid y con Michelle, y Maxxie con Anwar, Chris y Jal. Es una cuestión de elegirse, de que si Tony tiene ganas de hablar con alguien por teléfono llama a ese Sid que es su hermano y que lo escucha mirando embobado el monitor, casi sin prestarle atención pero escuchando; algo como que Anwar le llame a Maxxie _mejor amigo_ y que la madre haga las veces de su madre y le acaricie la cabeza como a un perro, despeinándole lo rubio, apretándole los cachetes, _¡cuánto has crecido, Maxxie! Recuerdo cuando…_, y que Anwar se aparezca en su casa y vaya directo al refrigerador como quien está en su propio hogar. Es algo de eso, o algo que (reflexionando) se asemeja a una pizza. Es una sola, pero se la corta en muchas porciones, se las divide aunque la mozzarella sea la misma y esté sobre todas las porciones, y joder, tampoco es tan difícil de definir ni tan menesteroso planteárselo.  
Es simplemente que ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con Tony y no se ha dado cuenta; un Tony triste que no caza los chistes, que no se ríe más, hasta que la determinación le patea el culo y entonces…

–Tengo una idea –y Maxxie sabe que va a ser una idea malísima, que seguro se va a arrepentir, que esa es la frase más temida por Sid, porque _tengo una idea _significa _consigue que un traficante te deje algo de droga _o _vamos a robarle otra vez el auto a tu padre para mandarnos en una misión épica que acabará especialmente mal. Tengo una idea _quiere decir _¿por qué no nos colamos en la escuela de noche y dejamos unos videos porno en el aula de audiovisuales?,_ y también _hundamos un auto nuevo en el fondo del río, porque esa será una anécdota genial que contar dentro de treinta años. _

–Secuestrar a Sid no va a servir de nada, la verdad.

–Que no, tío. Cartas, nada más. Ya sabes, barajas, tiramos sobre la mesa, uno gana, el otro pierde y así por mano –le explica, mostrándole con las manos. No sonríe y aprieta la boca, concentrado en mover las manos para enseñarle sus cartas imaginarias, y como si Maxxie fuera un completo idiota, que no lo es, añade: –Cartas.

–Sí, Tone, ya sé lo que son las cartas.

–Bien por ti. Vamos, Maxxie, vamos muchacho, ve a por ellas.

Quiere decirle algo como _lo que mandes, cariño, _o _para ti lo que sea, dulzura _con mucha acidez de por medio, pero es que con Tony nunca se sabe, a lo mejor y lo toma en serio, a lo mejor y nunca lo olvida ni se cansa de fastidiarlo con eso. A lo mejor y se asusta o a lo mejor y se emociona y quiere bajarle los pantalones de un tirón. Otra vez.  
Quiere arquear una ceja y ponerse en plan _no soy tu perra, _pero es que tampoco tiene caso, y al final se encorva sobre la cómoda, abre un cajón y saca un mazo de cartas que tienen más años que la religión, de esas que están todas dobladas en incluso rotas. Una vez –acaba de recordar–, Chris le hizo un agujero a una con un encendedor y casi prende fuego las persianas.  
Quiere hacer muchas cosas, pero al cabo está mezclando las cartas, quizás porque tiene curiosidad por ver con qué va a saltar Tony ahora, qué idiotez va a decir, porque un juego de cartas es algo muy ingenuo; quizás porque Tony está hecho una mierda desde el accidente, y si quiere pasarse la tarde jugando a las cartas, qué más da.

Lo traiciona la sonrisa, maldito hijo de puta. Cuando Tony le muestra su mano, es una derrota indiscutible, es casi como una paliza, y Maxxie quiere defenderse porque _es sólo un juego, no pierdo nada, _pero es esa sonrisa que le dice que sí hay algo. Le mira por entre el flequillo como quien espera, y al final Tony deja las cartas sobre el cubrecama _(¿por qué tienes el cubrecama de tu mamá, Max?) _y le dice

–Anda, ve por la botella de vodka que está en el mueble de la cocina.

con una certeza que a Maxxie le obliga a preguntarse cómo mierda es que Tony sabe que hay una botella de vodka en el mueble de la cocina.  
La botella es un factor que siempre estuvo, incluso antes de estar, porque los dos la tenían en mente, por conocerse y ser amigos sabían que un juego de cartas nunca era solamente un juego de cartas, que una tarde en casa no se trataba de tumbarse sobre el piso a mirar el techo y hablar de amoríos, una tarde en casa iba de organizar orgías que nunca se concretaban con el joystick entre las manos, diciendo palabrotas porque Chris siempre gana en las carreras de autos y Jal siempre les da una paliza en las luchas, mucho que les duela en el orgullo admitirlo. E incluso jugar a la play nunca acaba en el _game over _en la pantalla del televisor, ¿por qué debería ser la excepción un juego de cartas?  
Y como un juego de cartas no es nunca un simple juego de cartas, baja las escaleras sin contar los escalones y va por la condenada botella que sus padres guardaban Dios vaya a saber para qué.

–No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea –apunta Maxxie, observando cómo Tony empina la botella y el líquido va desapareciendo a una velocidad constante a través de sus labios entreabiertos. Es extraño, eso de mirarle los labios a Tony, quiere decir.  
El cabello se le pega a la frente y le brillan los ojos. Por ese abismo claro que son sus ojos, Maxxie puede ver al Tony de antes, al Tony gamberro, al Tony capullo que hace lo que hace para fastidiar, para que le miren y se detengan a verle, a ese idiota arrogante y altanero que se cree ombligo del mundo.

– ¿Por qué no? –refunfuña, echándose hacia atrás, todavía lleva la botella en la boca. – ¿O es que quieres jugar al strip-póker conmigo? –y luego se ríe, se ríe como si nada y Maxxie frunce el ceño y le quita la botella. Eso antes no pasaba. Tony tenía que pasar por mucho antes de embriagarse, pero vamos que las bebidas blancas como el vodka…  
No es como si estuviera embriagado, de todos modos. No aun.

–Te sorprendería saberlo, pero no me interesa verte desnudo, Tone.

– ¿Por qué no? –inquiere. Maxxie no va a permitirse una sonrisa ahora, no justo ahora, pero es que Tony se ofende tanto cuando le dicen esas cosas, que es un poco gracioso. Parece un chiquillo dolido en el orgullo, y cuando recupera la botella, es un chiquillo dolido en el orgullo al que de a poquito se le va resbalando una botella de vodka. Las cartas pasan a mejor vida sobre el cubrecama y cuando Maxxie da vuelta las suyas, Tony frunce el ceño y aprieta la boca.

–No eres la gran cosa, Tone. No me pone verte desnudo.

– ¿No te…? –se interrumpe y apura la botella, que entre una cosa y otra ya va medio vacía. Pareciera que Tony se está dejando ganar para poder beber, pero tampoco es que Maxxie quiera renegar de sus victorias.  
La botella rueda por el suelo y lo primero que Maxxie piensa es que eso es una mierda, porque ahora todo el vodka va a quedar por el piso; luego piensa en lo mucho que le gusta el sonido que hace el cristal cuando cae al suelo y ya no piensa nada más porque Tony se le ha echado encima como un peso muerto, y es que ya no puede hacer eso de pararse de un salto o andar moviéndose mucho.  
Su aliento huele a vodka y a Maxxie siempre le han gustado las bebidas blancas, menuda mierda. Se sonríe. Maxxie se sonríe y Tony sonríe un poco también, sonríe a medias, como hace siempre, y esa es _la _sonrisa.  
Mirándole fijamente, así como diciendo _esto es tu jodida culpa, _le besa. Es lo más rápido que Maxxie le ha visto hacer en mucho tiempo, y aunque sus pies son un desastre y sus manos tiemblan o se paralizan la mayor parte del tiempo, su lengua sigue igual que la última vez, como una exploradora insatisfecha, como quien busca más, como quien busca todo. Será por eso que Tony siempre gana, porque se la juega y arriesga todo cuanto tiene con la más fría de las indiferencias. Es un temerario o es un inconsciente.

Es difícil no dejarse llevar por Tony, que le besa como si se le fuera en la vida en ello (seguramente porque está aburrido del vodka y de las cartas y quiere probar algo nuevo) y se detiene con la respiración entrecortada, frente contra frente, sonrisa sesgada por descontado, excitación y lujuria en los ojos, y manos. Muchas manos por todos lados. Las manos de Tony lo están volviendo loco y Maxxie no está seguro en qué momento Tony le ha bajado la bragueta y ha colado su mano entre sus calzoncillos, acariciándolo con saña, como si quisiera dejarlo con las ganas.  
Cuando le quita la playera, Maxxie no puede evitar eso de tragar en seco. Es algo morboso eso de mirarle mientras se inclina y le besa el cuello, llenándolo de saliva y de marcas rojizas que mañana serán motivo de burlas y un constante arrepentimiento frente al espejo, pero lo deja hacer, de todas formas, porque le pueden esos besos. Esos donde tira la piel, donde el aliento cálido de Tony (de cualquiera, pero de Tony más) choca contra lo terso de su piel y su lengua le acaricia el cuello haciéndole cosquillas. Abre las piernas un poquito, porque quiere sentirle, pero ahí es cuando Tony se detiene y Maxxie se da cuenta de que puede hacerle daño, porque aunque Tony se esfuerce por recuperar su vida de antes y todos sus recuerdos, sigue siendo ese Tony nuevo, como desmadejado, como esa muñeca de tela que Michelle tenía cuando era niña y cuyos miembros pendían de hilos finitos que amenazaban con desgarrarse en seguida.  
Si Tony supiera que le está comparando con Molly, la horrible muñeca de Chelle…Ah, pero está ocupadísimo sonriendo como el que más.

–Mira, Max –y cuando le señala la erección, le brillan los ojos como un niño en su cumpleaños. Este Tony es cosa de no creer.

–Creí que te gustaban las chicas, Tone –apunta él, y cuando lo hace se burla, claro que se burla. Incluso se burla antes de saber por qué lo hace, y es que se da cuenta tarde. No le ha ganado a Tony en más que en las cartas esa tarde y algunas otras excepciones nimias, y ahora le está empatando. Le está empatando en uno de esos juegos donde nadie gana y todos pierden, excepto Tony, que pierde igual que todos pero le gusta fingir que no, y resulta que siempre fue bueno fingiendo.  
Tony se mira, no puede dejar de mirarse y cuando entreabre los labios, Maxxie no sabe si va a hacerle una escenita, si se va a reír o si se va a enojar. Es que con Tony uno nunca sabe. Levanta la cabeza. Lleva el ceño fruncido, choca su frente contra la de Maxxie y todavía tiene los labios entreabiertos. Entonces se inclina y le besa. Otra vez.  
Se ríe en sus labios y vuelve a exiliar sus manos allí donde Maxxie empieza a volverse loco, loco como echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir bajito, perdiendo. Perdiendo, siempre perdiendo, y es que con Tony no se puede ganar nunca, pero entre ese derroche de calor, Maxxie no piensa más en ganar, piensa en Tony, Tony besándole, Tony desnudo, Tony privilegiado. Tony suyo.

–No te sale escribir, pero esto… –masculla entre dientes. Tony se sonríe y le arranca otro gemido, uno más para coleccionar, para encerrar en una cajita de cartón sin forrar y dejar sobre la mesa de luz.  
Con algo de esfuerzo, y porque no es de los que se tumban a dejar que otros se queden con las ganas (siempre le enseñaron a ser educado y atento con los demás, y a veces lo lleva a la práctica, aunque no sea como sus padres esperasen), Maxxie se inclina un poco y le quita la camisa. Se la quita y la arroja lejos, para no verla nunca más, para sentir su piel caliente contra la propia.  
Tony se deshace de él y con esfuerzo va bajando entre besos desde su boca a su cuello, de su cuello a su pecho, trazando caminos inexplorados donde correr aventuras de las grandes. Le besa el vientre y sonríe de lado. Otra vez, nada más que la comisura izquierda de sus labios hacia arriba, otra vez, los ojos brillantes.  
Juega, porque no sabe hacer las cosas de otra forma.

–Pídeme que lo haga.

– ¿Para qué?, si lo haces bastante mal –bromea Maxxie, pero la verdad es que le gustaría no hacerlo porque siente la respiración tibia de Tony contra su piel y se está volviendo loco. Tiene una seria urgencia que atender y no está para juegos. Pero Tony no se mosquea (si lo hace, no se le nota, o Maxxie no lo ve, aunque se apoye sobre sus codos en el colchón), se limita a chasquear la lengua y a mirarlo con interés, deslizando su propia mano hacia su entrepierna.

– ¿Me estás retando? ¿Estás insinuando que quieres que lo haga? –sonríe; con este chico no se puede, es un imbatible. –Venga, Max, pídemelo. –pero es que eso es algo que Maxxie no va a hacer nunca, porque todavía guarda algo de dignidad en el bolsillo del pantalón, el que no está descocido. Y entonces la victoria parece un camino trazado a mano que es muy fácil de seguir, porque va por terreno llano, y resulta que Maxxie sabe y quiere y puede ganar.  
Tumbar a Tony sobre la cama no es algo que le lleve mucho, y cuando se inclina sobre él, le guiña un ojo.

–Primero deja que te enseñe cómo se hace –le dice antes de aferrarse con las dos manos bien abiertas a sus caderas.

–Qué puto eres, Maxxie –masculla Tony. Su voz suena ronca y ahogada, y eso a Maxxie le pone. Uno nunca sabe si Tony dice las cosas enserio, si lo dice molesto o lo dice como riéndose pero para adentro –_mi_ puto. –y no es que a Maxxie le guste precisamente que le llamen así, preferiría que le dijeran Max, aunque suene como si estuvieran llamando a un perro (será ese, acaso, el motivo de su nombre; la estúpida obsesión de su padre con los perros) y _Maxxie_ no está tan mal, aunque suene a niño pequeño; pero es que si Tony le llama así y encima gime, y gime como si le gustara, como si se estuviera olvidando de jugar (que no, nunca se olvida, el condenado, pero tan solo _como si_), hasta suena bien.  
Quiere decirle algo como _lo mismo digo, _pero la verdad es que cuando Tony se tensa y se convierte en una cajita de ruidos, todo eso se va al quinto infierno. _Ah, sí, Max, así, _y es como si acabara de ganar. No importa que después la botella siga tumbada por el suelo y Tony se ría entre dientes cuando se pone los pantalones, otra vez con sus movimientos lentos. No importa que se muerda los labios, mire hacia otro lado y le diga _eh, ¿me echas una mano?, _porque no puede subirse solo la bragueta o abotonar el pantalón; no importa que le diga _pero no te emociones, eh, Maxxie, que no quiero tener que echarte yo una mano después. _No importa que se haga el superado y le diga _ya nos veremos por ahí, _cuando llegan a su casa.  
Ha ganado. Por una vez ha ganado y se ha sentido jodidamente bien.

El mundo sigue su curso, sus padres todavía no han regresado a casa y hay tanto silencio que tiene ganas de bailar, poner algo de música y bailar. En la sala o en su habitación, da mucho lo mismo, pero mejor tender la cama y echar algo de perfume, tirar la botella a la basura y abrir las ventanas para ventilar. Sí, mejor.

Sobre la mesa hay un bolígrafo. Bajo el bolígrafo una hoja. En la hoja, escrito con una caligrafía que da pena, se lee un _Tony Stonem, _y justo abajo, torcido de una forma compleja, se lee (pero Maxxie tiene que ladear la cabeza para leerlo) _Maxxie puto. _  
No, no está tan mal si es Tony el que le llama así. Mira la hoja y como pegarla en la pared sería demasiado, la hace un bollo y la arroja al cesto.

…

Mi primer fic de Skins. La verdad es que tengo miedo. Muchísimo.  
Vale aclarar que no quiero que nadie se sienta ofendido por cómo llama Tony a Maxxie, porque ha pasado en la serie, le llaman así a veces. Nunca quise ofender a nadie, no escribiría sobre parejas homosexuales si no fuera así.

Maxxie ama a los hombres que dejan review, Tony a todo el que lo haga.


End file.
